


3 + 1 = ？

by chechevitsa



Series: 混亂邪惡版本的黃色廢料 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Everyone fucks everyone (almost), Everyone is jealous of everyone (almost), M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 不建议洁癖阅读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chechevitsa/pseuds/chechevitsa
Summary: 混乱邪恶的真遥宗凛4p无脑黄文：中学的数学或是物理课上教过，三角结构最为稳定。当时，七濑遥在望着窗外远处的云发呆，橘真琴在偷偷看他，两人都没有去深究这句话背后的意义，只在考前默诵了两遍。时隔多年，两人不约而同地体会到，这句话是真理。
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: 混亂邪惡版本的黃色廢料 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	3 + 1 = ？

中学的数学或是物理课上教过，三角结构最为稳定。当时，七濑遥在望着窗外远处的云发呆，橘真琴在偷偷看他，两人都没有去深究这句话背后的意义，只在考前默诵了两遍。时隔多年，两人不约而同地体会到，这句话是真理。

约炮这件事，一回生二回熟，待两人都意识到时，距离遥第一次在真琴面前向别的男人——山崎宗介——张开大腿，已经过去了一年多，其间，三人一直保持着不算愉快的肉体关系。如若细究起来，这份不愉快是只存在于真琴与遥之间的，真琴从来没有放弃介意遥和其他男人做爱这件事——哪怕是在他的默许甚至鼓动之下发生的；遥则明目张胆地吃宗介的醋，为了阻止真琴与宗介接吻，三人行时，他总是极力讨好宗介，边夹紧屁股边主动仰起脖颈亲吻后者的嘴唇，又担心宗介空闲的双手去触碰真琴的身体，于是他在宗介耳边低声撒娇：要你抱我。遥的热情在真琴看来是全般的背叛，在宗介看来只是无用的挣扎——他可不用遵守这对情侣擅自设下的游戏规则，总是趁怀中的遥不注意时伸出脚去挑逗真琴的阴茎，每每看到遥与真琴因他的努力先后达到愉悦的高峰，宗介的内心也充满了餍足。

这段关系理应持续很久，宗介的存在对于两人岌岌可危的关系来说是一个微妙的支点，也是一条情绪发泄的渠道。然而，三角关系变为四角，只是一瞬的事情。

事情要从盂兰盆节返乡省亲说起。遥兴起，说想去岩鸢SC游泳，真琴自然不可能放遥一个人去玩，去翻行李，却发现匆忙间他忘记带泳裤回乡。旧居倒是有泳裤，数条高校时代的紧身长裤，真琴套在腿上试着向上提，紧绷绷的，遥帮他塞了半天屁股都塞不进去，干脆蹲在地上捏真琴的臀肉玩——想来是真琴上大学后这几年又长了个子与肌肉，旧泳裤已经不能穿了。于是两人跳上了开往运动用品卖场的电车。

家乡真的是个小地方。两人刚下电车就遇上了山崎宗介和松冈凛。凛高校毕业后便在澳大利亚常住，见到遥脸沉了一瞬，但迅速惊喜而热络地与真琴聊起天来。遥倒不在意凛的态度，凛看见他迅速变脸的原因，他了然于心：两个月前，凛回国参加公开赛，胜过了遥——可惜两人双双败在同组的老将手下，遥站在领奖台上时用余光看见凛不甘心的脸，于是那晚他专程去凛的房间安慰他。这一安慰就不小心安慰到了床上，事后清醒过来，凛又气又恼，脾气差过前一日抬头看电子屏发现只慢了0.03秒的时候，掐着遥的肩膀叮嘱遥，就当成无事发生过。遥确实无所谓，他和很多男人做过，凛只是其中一个，虽然如果要遥选择，他也并不想和凛有肉体关系，但事已至此，他能说什么呢，只是在内心反省：凛的反应看起来很像是处男被夺去贞操，他以后再也不做这吃力不讨好的事情了。

一问才知道，原来是宗介和遥一样是陪人的那个，凛要买蛋白粉。站在卖场门口，遥故意露出疲惫的神色，对真琴说：“你和凛先去逛，我突然肚子不太舒服。”说完，遥观察凛的表情，后者果然松了一大口气。

真琴不明就里，依依不舍地捏着遥的手，亲了亲遥的额头才肯跟着凛离开，一脸担心。遥顿时觉得很抱歉，真琴一定以为他是碍于面子才用了肚子痛这个借口——两日前，遥在衣柜里翻出了高校时的学生制服，他还穿得上，便套了衬衫系了领带光着两条腿去真琴面前乱晃，真琴兴奋得如脱缰野马，把遥的后面干到红肿外翻。

真琴有时候真的有点笨笨的，如果他屁股真的还很痛，一开始就不会答应陪真琴出来逛街，遥心想。

这时，宗介也开口了：“我也等会儿再进去，突然想抽支烟。”他扬了扬手里的烟盒。

凛没有说什么，点了点头，和脸上混杂着忧虑与愧疚神色的真琴离开了。遥以为他看错了，但是他确实从凛脸上看出毫不掩饰的失望之情。

遥甩甩头，将乱七八糟的情绪抛去脑后。他迈开步向洗手间走去——怎么想都是宗介的错，他本来准备在卖场外面转一会儿、买支棒冰再进去找那两人，现在他不得不为他随口扯的谎付出代价，去洗手间里呆上起码十分钟再出来。

走廊尽头只有洗手间，遥猛然停下脚步，质问一直尾随他的男人：“你不是要去抽烟？来这里干什么？”

吸烟室与洗手间在上一个岔路就该分开。

宗介毫无谎言被拆穿的尴尬，居高临下地俯视仰着头一脸不悦的遥：“反正你也不是真的肚子疼吧。”

遥别过脸去不回答，转身想进洗手间，被宗介轻松扯住了胳膊，一把圈到怀里。他愉快地用指腹摩挲遥的脸颊，低声道：“半个月没见，瘦了，还晒黑了。”

凛在半个月前回国休假，遥和真琴自然没有再联系宗介。

遥几乎想要翻白眼，这就是他不喜欢和认识的人发生关系的缘故，日久生情后，床下再相见变成麻烦事一桩，他不想和床伴牵扯不清。但他只是用眼睛狠狠瞪着宗介，边试图挣开那对有力的双臂。

宗介轻轻嗤笑，遥在床上没有哪次能挣开他的，怎么到了床下就有了莫名的信心呢？遥用那双上挑的蓝眼睛瞪他，真是太美了，少年时代那么多次和遥针锋相对，他怎么完全没感受到这双眼睛的魅力，真是不可思议，看来有些感情注定需要在床上培养。宗介产生了逗弄遥的心情，“嘶”地倒吸一口气，咬着牙抱怨：“再乱动我肩膀要疼了。”

怀里的人顿时不动了。这是遥很让宗介欣赏的地方，他听说遥私下里和一大票水泳选手都睡过，听起来像借着身份便利满足肉欲的人，或是为了敲竹杆；但真的牵扯到比赛，遥又能够公私分明。

宗介圈着人慢慢带到墙根，抓着遥的下巴就亲了下去。他为了这一个吻忍了许久。他从在车站见到遥那一刻起就想亲他，但真琴在，凛也在，他只能沉默地等待时机。而遥竟然读懂了他的心情，撒了拙劣的谎言，抛下男友来与他相会，宗介真是又惊又喜，喜出望外，迫不及待地吮吸遥的下唇，又将舌头送进遥的半开的唇瓣间。

宗介期待的是像床上那般热切而奔放的回应，却落空了。遥紧紧闭着牙关，不让他的舌头前进半寸。宗介心下一沉，遥不回应他，这让他感觉很焦躁，很失落，同时有一丝受辱。如果遥不是为了和他幽会，为什么要撒那个谎？

他松开遥的嘴唇。距离第一次和遥做，已经过去了一年多，他以为他已经足够了解遥了——虽然比不上真琴——遥皱起眉是痛了，挺起腰是舒服，轻轻撅起嘴是撒娇要他亲他，他把遥的欲情照顾得一丝不苟……结果只是一厢情愿，竹篮打水吗？

想到这里，宗介黑了脸。

见宗介耍完赖了，遥急忙动手去推他，脑门上冒了一串细汗。宗介不甘心，但也不肯松手，淫亵地隔着衣服摩挲遥的后腰，手心很烫：“让我抱会儿也不行？”

遥简直要两眼一黑昏死过去。宗介向床下的、日常的、非情欲的他索吻，这是个危险的信号：宗介动了真情。而遥自与凛和真琴分手后就在琢磨凛的失望神色，越琢磨越心惊胆战越后悔不已，他想起公开赛之后的那个早上，因为累得狠了，他比往常晚醒了些，一睁眼便看见凛蜷在被子里默默流泪，眼睛都哭肿了，当时他确实以为凛是因为睡了他而悔恨哭泣，现在他才幡然彻悟：

凛是喜欢宗介的。

思及此，遥觉得不只是他的心，就连身体也凉了半截，在盛夏闷不透风的卖场走廊里簌簌发抖。如果一开始就没有过这段三角关系就好了，又或者如果他能忍耐一下没有和凛睡过就好了——不知不觉间他竟然成了双重的罪人！不到半小时前，还是凛不知道如何面对他，现在竟变成了他不知道如何面对凛，多么可笑啊。

遥所恐惧的转瞬变成为了现实。

真琴放心不下遥的屁股，挑泳裤频频分心，便跑来洗手间找遥，凛见状便说他也去放个水，顺便把烟鬼宗介揪回来——抽那么多做什么，对肩膀不好的。于是两人像小学女生一样相约着来了洗手间；穿过走廊，刚转过弯便看见洗手间门前姿势暧昧、僵持不下的宗介和遥。真琴没有戴眼镜，靠近了才发现是他的男朋友和他们俩的第三者，凛视力好，一眼就看清了是什么状况。那时，宗介正又一次用手捏了遥的脸逼他和他接吻。

之后发生的事情在很长一段时间内都是遥的噩梦。

宗介终于松开对他的钳制后的下一秒，凛就冲上来一拳打在了宗介的脸上：“和我睡完又想搞遥，山崎宗介——你是不是人！”

错愕一秒，遥和真琴对视片刻，默契地一起上前拉住了凛。遥从真琴的脸上读出浓浓的嫉妒，以及那之下掩藏的一丝怒火，但真琴还是和他一起用力拽着凛，不让事态进一步失控，遥几乎想要当场跪在真琴的脚边向男友忏悔。

宗介被凛一拳揍出了鼻血，他用手背胡乱擦了，血没止住，脸上挂了几条鲜亮的血痕，看着有些可怖。纵使宗介再让遥百般不快备受煎熬，遥还是觉得凛这拳揍错人了，他轻声说：“已经睡过了……我和宗介。”

闻言，暴走的凛静止了，他缓慢地扭过头来看遥，遥急忙找补：“宗介没有强迫我。”他知道刚才看起来像是宗介单方面逼迫他。于是凛又缓慢地扭过去看真琴。真琴只好表情扭曲地表态：“我一直知道。”

——不仅知道，我们还三人一起睡了，睡了很多次。

这话真琴自然是不会说的。

“松开。”凛审视完遥和真琴，要求两人松手。

恢复自由身的凛不耐烦地将刘海向脑后捋，又难以置信地打着转看这三个好友，三个他从小学时就结识的好友，三个他以为他绝对了解绝对信任的好友。他深吸一口气，带着哭腔苦笑道：“你们有病吧。”

凛确实喜欢宗介好久了，并且求之不得好久了，他用在鲛柄水泳部后辈们身上实践过的床技去勾引宗介，好不容易才把他的幼驯染勾引上床。他和宗介的身体很契合，对彼此也都很有激情，每次他回日本的头几天都是在床上度过的，但他能看得出来，宗介并不喜欢他。因为没有交往关系的束缚，凛是做好了撞见宗介和别的男人搞暧昧、甚至在那张和他做过的床上和陌生人做的心理准备的，但眼下的状况完全出乎他的意料了，他的大脑根本处理不过来：怎么会是遥呢？遥不是和真琴在一起好多年了吗？他和宗介不是一直不太对付吗？怎么还能不对付到床上去？真琴说他一直知道，又是怎么回事？真琴忍心放任遥出轨吗？

凛感到一种前所未有的巨大的背叛感，他的人生好像总是这样，被背叛与食言裹挟着前进。父亲答应他很快就会从海上回来却尸骨无存，遥答应他要为了他、为了与队伍游泳却轻而易举抛弃了他还放弃了竞技，至于宗介，宗介让他伤心恐惧的时刻还不够多吗？现在这下好了，就连真琴也开始骗他，都是被遥和宗介带坏了。想到这里，凛又开始莫名同情起真琴了，也许真琴是碍于他的面子不好意思指责宗介，因此才容忍了遥和宗介的关系。

纯情的凛完全没有可能通过他那纯情的想像力触及真相的表层。

当晚遥果然跪在真琴脚边，边用嘴巴取悦男友边忏悔：“上次比赛后我又和别人做了，对不起。”

真琴已经被遥调教到可以一边听男友和别的男人的做爱细节一边屹立不倒了，此时自然也不会停，摸猫一样摸遥的头发和后颈，夸奖他：“好孩子，手也动动。”接着，他才回应遥的忏悔，“我知道。”

遥很轻地用鼻子叹了一口气，仰起头说：“但那个人你也认识，你会生气吗？”

电光石火，真琴明白了遥指的是谁。比起生气，他有些疑惑：“你们俩怎么做的？”谁上谁？

遥回想起那荒谬的一夜，羞愧地将脸埋进床单里，小声说了。真琴哑然，消化一阵后用力扇了遥的屁股一巴掌：“这样都要做！到底多少男人才能喂饱你啊！”

说到后半句，真琴咬牙切齿、几乎是一个字一个字冒出来的，白日里未能发泄的怒火又席卷了他。闻言，遥紧紧抱住了真琴的一边小腿，祈求道：“只有你——从今往后只有你。”见真琴面上一片迷茫，遥又解释，“我会忍住的，我会忍住不和别人做的。”

突如其来回心转意浪子回头，真琴比起欣慰，更多的是难以置信。但联想白日里宗介无辜为遥挨了凛的一拳，真琴觉得遥大概是被刺激到了。他很清楚，遥的性格始终是十分敏感的，正因破坏了凛与宗介的感情而自责不已。

只是不知道这份愧疚能持续多久，真琴想着，还是将跪在地上的遥抱起来放在大腿上亲吻，能和爱人过二人世界比什么都重要，现下哪里顾得上将来如何。

*

之后遥竟然真的乖了。宗介那边的联系自然断了，离家集训一个半月，每天都主动打电话让真琴查岗。真琴表面上兴高采烈，内心却偷偷犯嘀咕，遥旺盛的性欲全部交由他一个人解决，他这头牛快累死了。为了不猝死在田地里，真琴提议遥来干他，适时遥正骑在他身上自己动屁股，闻言立刻拉下脸来，抬高身体用力坐下去，反问他：这叫累吗？一半时间都是我在动！

真琴担心鸡鸡被遥坐折了，立刻改口说不干不干不累不累，内心泪流成河，心想当初约炮就该让宗介和遥一对一，他坐在旁边用手解决；现实却是每次宗介射完他无缝衔接，等到他射了，宗介又硬了，毫不犹豫提枪上马，颠来倒去约一次炮抵得上半个月的量，现在宗介不在了，双人餐全要他一个人吃，他哪里吃得下，又不是全自动炮机。

这些心事当然不能让遥知道。

新年假期时，宗介主动联络真琴，说，想和他们俩打一发分手炮。

真琴当时正坐在开了暖气的车里，车堵在中央环状线上，窗外风雪漫天，他开车去机场接趁着假期来东京玩的弟弟妹妹。春天开学后，双胞胎就是高校生了，他计划带两人参观他的和遥的大学校园，以此激励两个小朋友好好学习。

宗介的声音通过车载蓝牙传过来，真琴焦躁地用手指敲方向盘。他想，都过了这么好几个月了，宗介又跑来打扰他和遥做什么？分手——他以为他是谁？情侣分手前最后一次做爱才配得上叫分手炮，宗介不会真的以为这一年，他和遥或者是和自己有什么真情吧？他从来都不是情愿要开始这段三角关系的！是遥逼他这么做的。

长久的沉默。车龙松动，真琴起步向前慢慢磨了一段路，咚，又堵住了，他继续焦躁地用手敲方向盘。坐在副驾驶的遥无言地捉过他不安的左手，开口：“我和真琴没空——兰和莲来东京玩了。”

宗介什么都没说，挂了电话。

真琴莫名松了一口气，还好宗介不是在返程的途中打来的，莲也许察觉不到，但兰这个年龄的女孩子，心思已经很通透了，如果察觉到他和遥之间的异样，多半会忍不住告诉在老家的父母，这可不得了，因为他大学毕业后不久，父母就开始在言语间暗示他向遥求婚了。

如果……这一切都能结束的话，真琴想。

分手炮最后是在那年夏天打的，熟悉的蝉鸣声间两人来到那家熟悉的酒店，进了房间，真琴和遥一齐愣住了。

房间里不仅坐着刚洗完澡、黑发湿漉、下身围着浴巾的宗介，他身旁还站着衣冠整齐的凛。遥见状便扭头离开，凛两步上前越过还愣在原地的真琴捉住了遥的手，他喘着气说：“拜托你。”

遥垂下眼睛不看凛：“之前的事，确实对不起你们俩，尤其是对不起你……但没必要用这种手段羞辱我。”

“不行，我想看你们三个在我面前做。”

凛话音未落，宗介便也上前，配合凛的动作将遥向房间内拖去。遥抵抗凛还算绰绰有余，但再加上一个宗介，他只能无望地蹬动双腿，用眼神向他唯一的希望——真琴求助。真琴咬着下唇，无声地默许了这一切发生，他觉得他是魔障了，比起遥的意愿，他更在意的是今天一过便能斩断和宗介的联系。

但真琴确实不忍心看到遥被强迫，他帮忙关上房间的门，进了洗手间，坐在马桶盖上听床上的响动。遥挣扎了好一会儿才没了动静，他男友的反抗是不依靠语言的，只是沉默地用肢体动作表达意愿，正因此，真琴才能忍住冲动稳稳当当地躲在这里，否则，如果遥哪怕轻轻地呼唤他的名字一句，他一定会救他。

洗手间外，宗介好不容易才和凛一起制住了遥，用手铐从背后将遥的手脚交叉着拷在一起。两人累得皆长叹一口气，这才想起来还没给遥脱衣服，只能用剪刀剪开了，幸好提前有准备。宗介一边剪遥的T恤一边把手伸进去捏他小巧的乳头，遥涨红了脸，显然是极力忍耐着声音。宗介笑了。

凛用另一把剪刀剪遥的短裤，布料挺结实的，他剪得极其艰难，不满地撇了撇嘴：“真琴在洗手间里干嘛呢，怎么还不出来。”

不出来才好呢，宗介心想，搞不好这是他最后一次和遥做了，能独享自然比分享要好。

好不容易剪开了遥的短裤，里面露出一条白色的jockstrap, 鼓鼓囊囊的，布料湿了一小块。凛忍不住上手摸了一把，调笑道：“这不是硬着呢吗。”

这一下就摸坏了，遥做好了被宗介触碰的准备，却没做好被凛触碰的准备，他本想躺着装死挨过去，这下情绪摇摆，他竟开口了：“宗介是我有意勾引，但和你做真的是意外，我没想那样的——我当时真的不知道你喜欢宗介。”

此话一出，宗介停了动作，凛也停了动作。

真琴听见外面安静了，从卫生间里探出头来，便目睹了这一幕：他男友衣冠不整、还被捆在床上，宗介置之不理，正怒气冲冲地把凛也脱光了绑起来。

真琴一头雾水，正想问发生了什么事，一回头看见遥正眼睛红红地以一个极其别扭的姿势躺在床上，他心疼地冲过去俯下身摸遥汗湿的头发，又小心地把遥翻过去检查四肢，发现是用皮革而非金属手铐或是绳子绑住了，偷偷松了口气，问：“疼不疼？”

遥充满怨恨地回答：“手麻了 。”

“老婆……老婆，对不起。”真琴迅速亲了亲遥的嘴唇，被遥一口咬了回去，他顶着破皮的嘴唇在无暇抽身的宗介的包里翻手铐钥匙，半晌，无果。

那头，宗介一边用手臂与身体重量制住凛，一边从凛的牛仔裤口袋里掏出那串钥匙，丢给真琴：“快把遥解开。”真琴手忙脚乱地帮遥解了手铐，宗介又指示他，“手铐丢过来，钥匙扔到窗外。”

真琴目瞪口呆，把手铐递给还压着匍匐在地毯上的半裸的凛的宗介，后者毫不犹豫地把凛像数十分钟前的遥那样铐了起来。见状，真琴把钥匙偷偷塞到了枕头底下。

恢复了自由的遥没有衣服穿，找了件浴袍披着，伸出手要真琴抱他，显然无心恋战。真琴抱住遥，好久没这样抱遥了，男友将脸埋在他的肩头，祈求庇护的情绪毫不掩饰，真琴暗暗欣喜，无声发力，托住遥的屁股抱了个结实，便要走为上策。路过打成一团的战场，两人看见脸色发青、火冒三丈的宗介皆是一愣，对视一眼。真琴暗暗后悔把手铐给了宗介，只好轻声说：“那凛……”

遥无言地点了点头。

不约而同，两人在担心凛的安危。

虽说如此，遥仍一脸不想看到宗介与凛的神色。真琴刚把他放在床上，遥便别过脸去，抱住真琴的手臂，未系好的浴袍前襟滑落，真琴感到他的手臂贴上了遥胸腹的皮肤。他理应有些兴奋，但面前是宗介和凛，且是怒气冲冲的宗介和几乎已经被扒光了的凛，他哪里有心思想那些：

宗介对着凛光裸的屁股扇了两个巴掌，毫无情欲色彩，皮肤很快红了一大片，凛眼眶也跟着红了，猛烈挣扎起来，只可惜宗介稳稳骑坐在他的后背上，一切徒劳无功。

真琴想给凛保留尊严，在凛露出屁股那会儿便也别过脸去，不料宗介打得停不下来，紧跟着两个巴掌的是一串清脆的啪啪声，间中夹杂着凛耻辱的痛呼。除了刚刚发现遥出轨那阵，真琴从不在性事上粗暴对待遥，因此，这一串巴掌远远超出了他的接受能力，他起身阻拦宗介。

遥却抱着他的手臂不放，还变本加厉地对着他的上臂磨蹭已经翘起的乳头。

真琴迟疑片刻，将遥的脸扳正。

——啊啊，他正看到的是怎么样一副被情欲裹挟的痴态啊，而他又为何毫无察觉？遥的瞳孔涣散，双颊泛起淡淡的血色，前额挂汗，嘴唇挤出甜美的微笑，从中伸出一小截柔软的舌头。见真琴终于肯搭理他了，遥迫不及待地将舌头伸进了真琴半张的嘴唇间。

遥对着他的手臂擅自发情了。

真琴吸吮遥的舌头。很快，遥的呼吸就变得急促起来，发出小小的欢愉叫声。真琴放开他，这才感觉到他的小臂湿漉漉的，低头一看，始作俑者——遥的阴茎高高挺着，前端沾着大量透明的黏糊糊液体。

天啊，怎么会这样，真琴手忙脚乱。遥又搂住他的脖子索吻，边亲边去解他的裤子，真琴挂心宗介和凛，耳朵里是又听到啪啪的皮肉击打声，根本无心做爱——何况，就算宗介没有暴力对待凛，这房间里人依旧是太多了。他一边推拒像蛇一样缠上来的遥，一边小心翼翼地眯着眼睛去看地上的那两人。

遥在这时却丝毫不与真琴心意贯通，一边叫他的小名一边把他的裤带解开了，隔着一层布料摩挲真琴毫无生气的阴茎。

“我想要……给我……”

遥边说边从嘴角流出涎水。

真琴呼吸一滞，隐约觉得哪里不对。遥太主动了。

他伸手去摸遥的后面，竟也摸出了一手水，滴滴答答流个不停。真琴头皮发紧，用干净的那只手去拍遥的脸颊：“遥，宝贝，看着我。”

半晌，遥慢悠悠地偏过头来，循着真琴声音的方向。他澄澈的双眸无法聚焦，在真琴的脸上停留了一瞬，便游走到了四处。

真琴心如擂鼓，但还是耐心地将黏在他身上的遥剥下来，提好裤子走下床，这才将和凛缠斗的宗介提着衣领揪起来，质问：“你给遥喂了什么东西？！”

“那么大火气做什么，一点催情的小玩意而已。”宗介说着，扭头去看床上抱着枕头自慰的遥，“有空骂我不如赶紧去干你老婆。”

“你……”

两人僵持不下。

真琴感到出离愤怒，但他首鼠两端，他很想揍面前用轻蔑的言语侮辱遥的宗介，但他也想要赶紧阻止已经丧失理智的遥做那不知羞耻的动作。最终，他只是轻轻地松开了宗介的衣领。

而凛，在宗介的压制离开的那瞬间，手脚仍被束缚的他立刻挣扎起来。该说他有毅力呢，还是不死心呢——宗介在和真琴吵架的当间，低头瞥了一眼，看见凛扭来扭去的红屁股。

他伸出脚踩住了凛的脊背。

凛的厄运不止于此。

遥跪在床上自己玩了一会儿，见男友还站在床尾，便跌跌撞撞地翻下地来。这时，他比抱着真琴的手臂自渎时更加不清明了，看见真琴那被他亲手解开过、此刻却系得好好的裤子，他没有丝毫犹豫，便跳过了这个选择，将目光移到一旁的宗介身上。宗介先是忙着剪开遥的衣服，接着又是忙着揍凛的屁股，自然也是穿戴整齐的。于是遥又去看趴在地上动弹不得的凛。

凛被宗介打了一顿的中途，屁股里被塞了个什么进去，他想用力挤出去，但被扇肿了的屁股用起力来实在是痛，他想，大概也就是假阴茎，便就这么夹着了。

他几乎忘了屁股里那根异物的存在。

直到遥抓起那异物仍留在他体外的那一头，然后毫不犹豫地坐了上去。

异物陡然向体内进了一寸，戳得凛哀叫出声，内壁的不适与表皮的痛苦连成一片，他艰难地扭过头去，看身后发生了什么。

遥正抓着双头龙的一头，再次试着坐上去。他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，几乎感知不到任何周遭事物的存在，但有一种发自心底的渴望如烈火灼烧般真实：他想要被进入。他的第一次尝试没能成功，假阴茎比他想像得更加柔软，他打着颤的大腿无力，撑不住他的身体，让他一屁股坐在了地毯上，阴茎头部从他的股缝间滑出。

正在这时，真琴结束了与宗介的对峙，一见这令人毛发倒竖的景象，立刻绕过去俯下身，用力拽遥的手臂，想拉陷入癫狂的男友脱离情欲的泥沼。遥却赖着不肯挪窝，边扭着身体躲避真琴的追捕，边不死心地继续往屁股里塞假龟头。另一头的凛，虽说理应处于真琴与遥的纠纷之外，却因为屁股里还夹着双头阴茎的另一端，被迫牵扯进了小情侣的搏斗之中；遥毫无章法的动作已经让他叫苦连连，真琴又跑来拉扯遥，更是搞得凛的肚子里搅成一团，他委屈地落下眼泪，哭着哭着却发现他竟然被捅得勃起了，终于不顾情谊了，面红耳赤地用英语大声骂起人来——可惜在场的三人毫无反应，唯有宗介抱着胳膊心满意足，欣赏着平时在床上张牙舞爪的幼驯染此刻楚楚可怜的模样。

他不紧不慢地开口了：“遥说你们俩做过——是这样做的吗？”蹲下身，宗介拍了拍凛哭得一塌糊涂的脸，“你啊，指责我没为你守节，还因此要挟我和你交往，可你不也和遥做了吗？”

凛崩溃大叫：“只有一次！只有一次！”

他和遥上床完全是意外。

“那就做给我看吧。”边说，宗介边用手指揩去凛的泪水，又去亲吻他的嘴唇。

情势完全逆转。

——对于凛和宗介来说是这样，但对于真琴来说，凛想看他和宗介与遥做爱，或是宗介想看凛与遥做爱，这两件事没有什么区别，甚至变得更加艰难了：他只想带着遥赶紧离开，而现在的遥一心一意想要被填满。望着男友因无法纾解的欲情而濡湿的睫毛，那颤抖的嘴唇，以及那执拗的对无机物的渴求表情，真琴的心中悔恨不已，他埋怨起自己的好心肠来，为何不丢下凛不管呢？不对，最初他就不该答应这荒唐的邀约，和宗介斩断联系的方式数不胜数，为何他傻乎乎地相信那男人的诺言！

……啊，或许他当初真的应该放任遥的，如果没有拨通给宗介的电话，他根本不会面对这狼藉。

思索间，真琴松了手上对遥的桎梏。轻轻的“噗叽”一声过后，遥终于得偿所愿，那条柔软的硅胶阴茎进入了他的身体。他扭过头看了看，又往后坐了几寸，随着他的动作，凛被束缚的肢体被挤压成一个全新的扭曲形态，闷哼着抗议起来。

“钥匙扔了？”宗介问。

“没……”真琴回答，刚说出一个字便赶紧住嘴。可惜已经来不及，宗介顺着真琴的慌乱的目光看去，指向床铺。他掀了被子，又去摸枕头，很快就摸出了那串钥匙。

锁开了又合，先后束缚过遥和凛的镣铐，一头拷上凛，另一头拷上遥。宗介轻而易举地制住两人，满意地看着成果：一头是神志不清的遥，另一头是恼羞成怒的凛，两人跪趴在粗糙的地毯上，屁股对屁股，同侧的脚踝被束缚在一起，链条尚有活动空间，很方便二人自己动屁股玩玩具，但若是想要爬远——

凛不死心地直起身，想要夺取宗介手上的钥匙，遥却没有领会他的意图，正在地上蜷着身体若无旁人地抚慰阴茎，于是凛还没站稳半边身体，就被链条另一头的遥带倒了。

宗介伸手扶了就要重重摔倒的凛。被迫重新趴回地上前，凛愤恨地抬起头瞪他一眼。

而真琴，只是垂着手看着这一幕。他想不出来有什么可以带走遥的办法，他亦不可能抛下遥独自离开。所以，他想，就满足宗介想要的吧，反正遥迷迷糊糊的，大约不会记得这间房内发生过什么，因此这些痛苦与后悔只由他独自品尝。

然而，一种意想不到的变化在他身上悄然降临了。宗介按着遥的腰，将那双头阴茎的一头送入他的体内，遥满悦地呻吟了一声，待宗介将另一头也送入不情愿的凛的身体，遥便迫不及待地动了起来，四瓣柔软的屁股蛋间，那超过半条手臂长的黑色阴茎被吞吃得只露出水光潋滟的一小截，随着两人的动作若隐若现。却好像还不满足一般，遥用屁股裹紧那条假阴茎，奋力向凛顶去，结结实实地撞上了那红肿的臀肉。凛本就在小声哀叫，这下更是痛到他挺起脊背，不料内里却被蹭上了敏感的那处，痛苦的叫声拐了个弯，尾音勾人。

真琴意识到，他可耻地硬了。他那因为种种情绪而无法顺利勃起的阴茎，竟然在观看男友如同交尾的狗一般，与二人的好友屁股相接时，毫无障碍地硬了。他尴尬地弓起身子，想要掩饰，却发现宗介正大大咧咧地靠坐在床边，敞着下面的门，对着这副情形打手枪。

宗介自慰了没一会儿便忍不住了。他很想干遥，毕竟这是最后一次机会了，但凛的谎言也让他很火大，大到他啪啪打了一顿屁股还不满足，必须要干到他哭叫着求饶才行。他停下手，思考了片刻，便得到了解决方案。

宗介翻身下床，毫不犹豫地将那根双头龙从互干屁股的两人身体里抽出，遥不满地大声哼唧起来——真是的，真琴傻站着干嘛呢，赶紧用遥最喜欢的男友大鸡巴喂他啊——凛则无声无息，但宗介觉得他应当是错误地以为他逃过一劫了。

可惜啊。

宗介想着，按住凛的腰，毫不犹豫地对着那个还未来得及闭合的小洞插了进去——用他的阴茎。从绑住遥那会儿他就硬得不行了，直到现在才插入，他没有丝毫顾虑，全入全出地抽插了好几个来回，这才又挺腰顶进最深处，满足地喟叹。凛被他疾风骤雨的一串搞得有些怔愣，倒是两人背后被冷落的遥的声响最大，他听着与自己绑在一起的凛被干得痛快，自己却连玩具都要被剥夺，嗔怒叫喊真琴的名字。

真琴忍了半天，此刻也忍不住了，正欲提枪上阵，却没有用武之地：遥身后有个凛，凛身上叠着宗介，交媾的那两人与遥之间只余方寸，随着抽插的动作，宗介的大腿甚至时不时撞上遥的屁股，这哪里还有真琴的位置。正在真琴举棋不定之时，宗介拔出了阴茎——

然后转过身插入了遥的屁股。

宗介打的就是这个主意，他想干两个人，那么两个都要干到。何况，现在凛和遥都乖乖撅着屁股、动弹不得，简直就是给他写了一封美妙的请柬。

干凛时带着怒火，干遥时心情陡然一变，宗介缓缓挺腰对着他再熟悉不过的那点反复磨蹭，感到身下的男人一阵颤抖，他忍不住俯下身扳过遥的脸接吻。先前，遥的直肠被他塞了一颗催情药物，现下淫水连连，不知怎么的，上面的小嘴却也是涎水不断，吻得他双唇都湿透了，引得他反复吮了又吮。这时，宗介听见凛又啜泣起来，真是难伺候——干他时是气得又骂又咬人，不干他时又胡乱吃醋。宗介松开遥的嘴唇，直起身来，依依不舍地挺了几下腰，拔出阴茎，又插进了凛的屁眼。

可能是因为屁股被他打肿了的缘故，宗介觉得凛比以往更紧，刚插进去就差点射了，他赶紧停下动作。喘着气环顾房间，他不禁有些疑惑，怎么刚刚干遥时毫无阻碍：真琴人哪儿去了？

在他又一次拔出阴茎转过身时，他找到了答案。难怪刚刚他干凛时，遥没有扫兴地抗议，原来是这样啊——

遥跪趴着，他身下躺着张开双腿、抬高屁股的真琴。

遥正兴奋地干着真琴呢。

和这对情侣约了这么久的炮，宗介还是第一次看见真琴做0，他不禁饶有趣味地观察了一会儿，难免大感可惜。真琴被进入的模样也十分诱人，他本来以为真琴和他一样固定角色，没想到单独和遥做时，两人是换着来的，看来他错过了一道大餐。他好不容易将视线从真琴那健硕胸肌前被遥吸到充血挺起的可爱乳头上移开，扶着阴茎准备进入遥，却喷笑：遥前面干着真琴，屁股里却还不忘夹着刚刚那根双头阴茎。那东西随着他抽插的动作竟然越滑越深，只剩下十多厘米在外头胡乱摇晃。宗介抽出了大半截，见遥的屁眼向外翻去，依依不舍地吸着那条双头龙，他忽然心中一动，将那硅胶玩具又送回去一截。

真琴一直不允许他这么做。所以，他一定得试一下。

顺着那假阴茎与肛门的连接，宗介硬是在那毫无缝隙的地方塞进去了一根手指。他本以为遥会痛得大叫，没想到那催情药放松肌肉的效果如此显著，遥只是轻轻哼了一声便放松了身体，埋下头去吸真琴的乳头了——而真琴显然没有他的男朋友那么沉迷性事，蹙起眉头对图谋不轨的宗介怒目而视。宗介轻轻笑了，遥正像个哺乳期的孩子一般对着真琴的一对大胸又吸又舔又咬，完全没有松手的意思——这次，真琴没办法阻止他了。

又多进了两根手指，挤掉了半管润滑剂，宗介觉得时机成熟，扶着阴茎慢慢插入已经塞了一条假阴茎的遥的身体。

这比他想像得还要舒服，被撑到极限的肌肉紧紧裹着他的阴茎。只可惜那是条假玩意，如果是真琴的阴茎，那一定会更加坚硬、更加温热，和他一起把遥干到啼哭不已。但现在这样也是不错，遥还在边吸奶边干真琴，主动地扭着屁股。宗介调整了角度，对着遥的敏感带，这下，遥一从真琴的屁股里稍稍抽出阴茎，那处就会顶在他的阴茎上。果然，才过了两三次顶弄，遥就忽然软了腰，趴在真琴胸前无力地软软呻吟。真琴边安抚遥，边无声地警告宗介，后者自然毫不理会，大力摇摆起腰来，遥的呻吟声变了调，真琴的眼神也渐渐迷离起来，再没有心思威吓宗介了。

宗介心满意足地干着身下的遥和真琴，忽然想起被他放置了许久的凛。

凛从被打屁股以来便断断续续流眼泪。他哭着哭着渐渐哭累了，宗介专心干遥，十多分钟没折腾他，他顺势迷迷糊糊趴在地上睡过去了，因此对身后三人交叠着媾和的事情无知无觉——直到宗介把遥屁股里的双头阴茎的一端又塞进他的屁股里。

凛惊醒，呜咽两声又骂两声，心想等到宗介放他自由，他一定要一口咬到宗介破相，让他再也没有可能跑去和任何人约炮。

他全然忘记了起初那荒谬无礼的要求。

*

如真琴所愿，遥的确不记得那日后来发生了什么，因此，不久后他听说宗介开始和凛交往时，又是惊讶又是欣慰，反复追问真琴。真琴自然守口如瓶，只说，与其分心关注那两人的恋爱进展，还是快点决定哪天去登记吧。


End file.
